Bad boy and good girl
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Cuando un mal chico… encuentra una buena chica…


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Bad boy and good girl - Mal chico y buena chica.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: Romance.**

**AU. Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Narración**

* * *

**Bad boy and good girl.**

**Cuando un mal chico… encuentra una buena chica…**

Él frunció el ceño al ver aquella chica frente a él, temblorosa y muy avergonzada. - ¿Y bien?, ¿qué quieres? – Preguntó con desgane.

Ésta brincó en respuesta. – E-En la clase quieren q-que ha-hagamos equipo pa-para el proyecto de a-arte. – Susurró roja, tartamudosa y tímida.

**El mundo cambia para ambos.**

Suspiró con fastidio. - ¿Acaso eres tonta?, yo no haré nada. – Ella tragó grueso.

– Y-Yo lo haré si no te molesta Sasuke-kun… - Susurró bajo para tratar de evitar el tartamudeo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

**Cuando se conocen, se verán atraídos como dos imanes, como dos polos opuestos.**

Suspiró molesto viendo cómo la chica se mantenía tan calmada mientras daba finas pinceladas. - ¿Tardarás demasiado?, me estoy aburriendo. – Ella se sonrojó al tope.

– Perdón… - Susurró dándole una rápida mirada, aunque se quedó viéndolo demasiado tiempo.

**Dos partes de un rompecabezas que encajan de forma perfecta.**

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, se sintieron incómodos ante la sensación que les daba observar y ser observados por su acompañante.

**Cuando se enamoran se dan cuenta de lo distintos que son, pero, aun así el amor que sienten por el otro es mayor que sus propias diferencias.**

Vieron el resulto final de los retratos, Hinata se sonrojo bastante al ver cómo el Uchiha al final había aceptado hacer un dibujo de ella. Había quedado hermosa… - E-Eres muy bueno dibujando Sasuke-kun. – Susurró avergonzada, lo que menos quería es que él creyera que se estaba tratando de linda sólo porque había salido linda en el dibujo.

Éste bufó. – Odio el arte. – Gruñó molesto.

Ella sonrió levemente. – Yo lo amo…

**Tienen química. **

Se encontraban en la sala de arte, normalmente Hinata se la pasaba allí pues ese era el club al cual pertenecía, Sasuke, bueno a él se le había hecho costumbre estar allí viéndola pintar o hacer algunos bocetos. No le gusta el arte, le parecía de lo más aburrido del mundo pero aun así le era tranquilo verla dibujar.

**Porque lo que hace que se atraigan es aquella diferencia, lo que diferencia lo bueno de lo malo.**

Esa tarde se sentía preocupada, cuando había ido al club de arte Sasuke no estaba allí y aunque lo esperó por una hora no apareció, fue por eso que se fue temprano con la intensión de ir a casa del chico y saber que estaba bien.

Entonces lo vio, se encontraba golpeando a un chico de diferente uniforme, horrorizada vio aquella escena por lo que de inmediato decidió correr hacia él y detenerlo. - ¡Sasuke-kun!

**¿Por qué no quedarse en el medio?, ni bueno, ni malo, sólo dos líneas que se unen en un mismo punto, en un mismo trazo.**

Él se detuvo de golpe cuando ella se abrazó a su espalda, sentía su agitada respiración y los leves sollozos que dejaba escapar. – Sasuke-kun, detente por favor. – Se quedó pasmado al confirmarlo. En efecto era ella.

– Hinata… - Tragó grueso, él sabía que era un delincuente sin remedio pero la idea de que ella lo haya visto golpeando a otro chico no le agradaba del todo.

**Cuando un mal chico, conoce a una buena chica…**

– No lo golpees más… por favor. – Susurró ella, gruñó molesto mientras asentía levemente.

Ella sonrió aliviada.

**Se enamoran de las diferencias, se enamoran de los defectos.**

Entraron al pequeño apartamento y encendió las luces, lo invitó a pasar y después de cerrar la puerta corrió en busca de un kit de primeros auxilios.

Tenía que curar las heridas de golpes en el rostro del moreno, de lo contrario quedarían cicatrices.

**Porque el que ama no es quien ve perfección sino que acepta defectos y ama valores.**

Ahogó otro quejido, aquel desinfectante que la chica utilizaba le hacía arder y ver estrellitas. – P-Perdón. – Susurró avergonzada, él estaba herido y ella lo seguía lastimando.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, la chica no había pronunciado reproche alguno por haberlo visto peleando, en cambio estaba concentrada en curar sus heridas.

**Cuando son tan distintos como el agua y el aceite, encuentran el balance.**

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el moreno de la nada, Hinata le vio sin entender parando lo que estaba haciendo. - ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?, ¿por qué me paraste?, ¿por qué me estás curando? - La chica bajó la mirada mientras sus mejillas empezaban a tomar color rosa.

– No lo sé… - Susurró ella, sintiéndose estúpida por su respuesta.

**Sin tan solo se olvidaran del mundo…**

El moreno sonrió de medio lado, y él que esperaba una confesión recibió un indeciso "No sé". Se relamió los labios al ver como ella se mordía los suyos esperando alguna burla por parte de él.

Sin pensarlo demasiado acortó la distancia entre ambos logrando robarle el primer beso a aquellos labios.

**Se darían cuenta que ambos son como el ying y el yang, mantienen la armonía, cantan una misma melodía. **

Un beso lento y cálido, donde el movimiento de sus labios se reducía al ritmo de una dulce melodía. Se separaron shockeados, ella porque ese era su primer beso y él porque ese era el primero de aquellos besos.

Era simplemente único.

Él sonrió al ver el gran sonrojo de la chica, ésta se encontraba bastante sorprendida. – Entonces… ¿somos novios? – Preguntó de una forma tan calmada que pareciera que hablaba sobre el clima.

La vio asentir roja cuan tomate maduro en plena cosecha, brillante, llamativo.

Sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta. – Bien.

**Sin tan solo se olvidaran del pasado, se darían cuenta que su presente y futuro está cerca.**

– El otro día no pregunté pero, ¿y tu familia? – Preguntó de la nada el moreno mientras la veía hacer un nuevo retrato en el cual se encontraba él.

Las pinceladas se detuvieron por un instante cosa que le pareció extraño a él. – Vivo sola, mi padre vive en otro país con mi hermana.

- ¿Y tu madre? – Preguntó sintiendo nostalgia por la situación de la chica.

– Murió. – Respondió la chica con suavidad. - ¿Y tus padres Sasuke-kun? – Ahora fue su turno de preguntar.

– Murieron. – Fue la misma vaga respuesta del chico. Ambos sintieron la nostalgia por la soledad en la que vivían.

_Estamos solos así que ahora podemos estar el uno para el otro, ¿cierto?_

Se preguntaron ambos mentalmente sin saber que el otro pensaba de la misma forma.

**Cuando un mal chico se encuentra con una buena chica.**

Ambos salieron como era costumbre, él la acompañaba hasta su casa con la idea de asegurarse que estaba sana y salva.

**Su mundo cambio, para ambos cambia.**

Se tomaron de las manos con un poco de vergüenza mientras caminaban con la mirada al frente, no necesitaban hablar, les gustaba compartir un cómodo y cálido silencio.

**Porque se dan cuenta que son el uno para el otro, como un rompecabezas, y que ambos son piezas que encajan perfectas como lo son el uno con el otro.**

Ambos llegaron hasta la puerta del apartamento de la chica, ella sacó su llave y abrió la puerta por lo que el moreno dedujo que era hora de irse. – Sasuke-kun. – Le llamó la chica cuando éste pensaba partir. - ¿T-Te quedarías un rato más? – Preguntó avergonzada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. – Haré la cena… - De forma calmada se acercó hasta la chica, con una de sus manos levantó su cabizbajo rostro confirmando que efectivamente ésta se encontraba sonrojada.

Se relamió los labios al verla así, tan apetecible, y sin esperar recibir algún permiso por parte de la chica atacó sus labios.

De nuevo, cuando sus labios de rosaban sentían el deseo de probar más, necesitaban al otro, deseaban no separarse tan pronto ya que sentían que cuando estaban juntos se sentían más completos.

_Como un rompecabezas. _

¿Cómo se sentirían sus cuerpo rozándose?, ¿cómo se sentiría el despertar juntos?, ¿cómo se sentiría escuchar del otro un "Te amo"?, tenían tantas preguntas en sus mentes y sus corazones que no tenían tiempo que esperar. Deseaban aprovechar su tiempo juntos, aprovechar por todo el tiempo que no estuvieron con el otro, querían todo y a la vez nada.

Sólo amor.

**Cuando un mal chico encuentra una buena chica, se dan cuenta de que no son tan diferentes, se dan cuenta que en el otro se encuentra lo que les faltaba.**

* * *

**Otra vez por aquí XD, ¿Me extrañaron?, yo a ustedes sí u.u me aburro en casa y apenas llevo tres días sin internet D: por lo menos tengo otros shots para subirles luego XD y estoy avanzando de a poco con la continuación de Jugando a cupido :3 perdonen que los haga esperar u.u ¡Trataré de compremeterme más!**

**Bueno, bueno, por ahora espero que le haya gustado el One-shot. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
